Payphone
by Mrs. Koala
Summary: I went on a trip to Hong Kong thinking it would help me figure things out. Things weren't working out with Edward and I had to do something about it. But the thoughts of breaking up turned on me instead. Song fic RATED T : Hope you guys like it!


**PAYPHONE**

**A song inspired fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters nor do I own the song Payphone by Maroon 5**

**BELLA'S POV**

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

Exhausting, one word to describe my impromptu trip to Hong Kong. My annoying best friend Alice decided it would be amazing to go to Hong Kong to clear up my mind from my problems. Things were going downhill with my boyfriend Edward aka. Alice's older brother. And she thought to make things better would be a trip to Hong Kong, and I thought why not?

So at the moment I'm packing all my stuff for HK with Alice annoying me on Facebook with what stuff to bring and not bring.

Alice Cullen: U better bring ur aviator shades Bella!1 U look amazing w/ them! Dnt 4get to bring that top I bought you last week too!

Bella Swan: Yes yes yes you annoying pixie. I know! And stop using shortcuts!

*Ding*

Edward Cullen: Hey Bells, we still on for Friday?

Bella Swan: Oh sorry babe, your sister is dragging me to Hong Kong till Friday ):

Edward Cullen: What do you mean?

Bella Swan: Your sister thinks I need some time in Hong Kong to get my head out of the gutters.

Edward Cullen: Oh well I'm sure you'll have fun, I know a great place there, I'll tell Alice to make sure to bring you there!

Bella Swan: Thank you Babe (: Means a lot.

And we started talking, but in all honesty, things were getting boring with Edward. It's not that I didn't love him or anything, its just the spark disappeared and for some strange reason I feel so confused about my feelings more than ever. Alice knew what I was feeling and she's right, Hong Kong will definitely make me feel better.

After awhile of talking about nonsense with Edward and promising him to call before leaving he left, finally.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing like hell. And hell I hate waking up to the fucking ringtone I set for Alice.

"What?"

"Are you still going to the university?"

"I already told you that I'm not okay? Can I just go back to sleep? I'll see you at the airport."

"Sure Belly Welly! See you later! Don't forget to call Eddie or you know how he'll freak out."

"Ugh I won't okay? What is up with you Cullens and early phone calls."

"We're just awesome like that. Love you! Have a nice nap!"

I was about to go back to sleep when my phone started ringing….AGAIN. And this time it wasn't the annoying pixie but the brooding vampire. Knowing Edward, he'd just call again if I didn't answer now, so I didn't bother answering my phone, covered my ears with my pillow and went back to sleep.

_10 texts messages_

_6 missed calls_

I sighed after checking my phone after my nap. I knew it was from Edward, but I didn't have the heart to bother answering anymore. I just want my space. Some me time. I started fixing the last of my stuff for my 3 days 2 nights trip to Hong Kong and afterwards I headed out.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

"You should really talk to him you know." Alice said frowning while we were lining up for the check in counters.

"I know I should but it feels like he never listens you know? Every time I say something he says something completely out of the topic or sometimes would act like he knows more than I do. Plus he doesn't give me space. He keeps texting and calling. I just can't take it anymore you know? It was way different when we were just friends…"

"Aaww Belly." Alice said giving me a one arm hug.

We checked in our bags and headed to board since apparently we were the last to board the plane. As soon as we got in the plane we sat down on our business class seats and enjoyed the drinks the served before the flight.

_I'm heading out for HK now. I'll see you soon crazy (:_

I sent a quick text to him before leaving. No I love you or I'll miss you. I really needed to figure myself out while I was out.

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

We ended up going around shopping and doing the typical tourist stuff in Hong Kong. Alice didn't even let me sleep at all. At night we'd end up going to bars drinking and talking about anything.

* * *

It was fun while it lasted, but while I was walking around the airport all alone, out of boredom (we stayed in an airport hotel) I remembered the reason why I went to Hong Kong in the first place.

I started thinking about Edward and I. How we started and how things started to feel all wrong. Edward and I met at prom. He was the date of one of my friends Jessica, since their families were family friends. Jessica was too shy to dance, so I decided to ask him for a dance, of course after making sure it was fine with Jessica of course. We got along, we started talking about the little things, and I actually thought he was an amazing guy. After prom, I never got to see Edward again. A couple of months later he added me on facebook. But that didn't change anything since we never really talked online either. But on my birthday, he greeted me. I was surprised to see he greeted me since we never really talked after prom. I asked him if he wanted to hang and he did. Afterwards we started to hang then date and bam we got together.

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

When we got together, things were amazing. Edward was the perfect boyfriend, the type every girl would ask for. He brought me gifts every time we went out for dates, he always payed for our meals (even when I try convincing him to at least let me pay half), he tried to help me accomplish my summer bucket list at one point, he brought me to my favorite bands concert even when he hated them and gave me my favorite stuff panda.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever afters did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

I love Edward, he was amazing, a gentleman and respected me. But at times he would forget that I am my own person, and would always regard us as one. And that pretty much annoyed me. I'm an independent person, and was used to doing things on my own. But with Edward, he always treated me like a child. I don't want my boyfriend to think I can't do things on my own right? He never gave me space when I needed it, he always wanted to be part of my business and I felt like I don't have time for myself anymore. I sighed. Things were going downhill, but I really want to talk things out before deciding anything.

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

"Bella? You okay?"

"Hey Alice, how'd you find me?"

"Silly I saw you from starbucks and you've been pacing around in front of burger king the whole time!"

"Oh."

"You okay? Have you decided?" She smiled sadly.

"I'll talk to him first when we get back. But lemme sleep first! I haven't gotten any sleep ever since we came here!"

"Aaww okay" She said giggling.

* * *

A few hours later, we were boarding and we were heading back to Forks Washington. It was time to face the music.

Alice dropped me off first before she headed back to her apartment.

"Talk to him when you get enough sleep okay?"

"Okay Al, love you." I hugged her good bye and waved at her as she drove off.

As soon as I got in my apartment, I turned on the lights and undressed while I padded towards my room. I didn't bother anymore with the mess I made, I just wanted to crash on my bed and sleep.

Problem is…I never ended up sleeping. I got used to not sleeping for the past 2 nights and now my body clock was messed up. I ended up staring at the wall, at times listening to my iPod, tossing and turning in bed. When I got fed up, I turned the laptop on and started blogging.

I ended up blogging up until the very next day and heard my phone vibrate. I knew it was Edward. He was the only person who stalks my blog anyways. As usual, knowing it was too early for me to talk to him, I ignored the call and planned to answer in the afternoon.

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

A couple of hours later, I was finally feeling better, even with the lack of sleep. I decided to check my phone.

_I'm done. I don't want to have feelings for someone who wouldn't at least answer their phone._

I felt my heart squeeze and I kept staring at my phone for hours. I checked my blog and saw a message….

_I'm tired trying to contact you. _

We were done. Just because I didn't answer his calls, he broke up with me. All of a sudden, all the feelings of wanting to talk and maybe break up if things didn't go well were out of the window. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I knew I couldn't do anything about it anymore. I lost him. The thoughts of breaking up with him turned on me instead, and lost him over something so small and stupid. My heart dropped and I remembered the love letter he gave me after I told him why I fell for him in the 1st place.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever afters did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

* * *

Dear Bella,

You know I really had an insane feeling all night yesterday, where I was hearing why you fell in love with me. But let me try to explain how I was feeling when I was just starting to fall in love with you. Back on the February of 2011, I met a girl to whom I had the amazing privilege to meet and dance with. She stood out like no other. I noticed in her a kindness so rarely present in people. But in this girl it is powerful.

That same year, on December 26th, I greeted this same girl a happy 17th birthday. She told me something I didn't expect. She had a blast simply from talking to me on a certain night on Abbey Road, and she wanted to see me again.

On a special moment, just after noon on a sunny January day, I was sitting in the corner of a cafe and saw her for the first time in almost a year. She had a look of surprise on her face, I wouldn't know why. I thought she looked as great as ever, even though I only saw her one other time at her prom. To be honest, I was kind of shy seeing you. What I knew is, you were nicer than most girls and it was a great experience going on a date with someone like that. Soon enough I found out you are much, much more than that. I knew I wanted to see this girl again. And I did, one real funny day that was also fairly dramatic behind the scenes. They were a simple few moments, but sitting on a bench that night just being with you was real nice for me. I don't know how it felt for you, because I was nervous as hell hoping my father wouldn't disallow me to see you again since I let him down for the reason of sitting with you a while longer. It made me realize, that this girl made me care more than ever to see her again soon. I also really liked her interests, stories made by the dark and talented Tim Burton, novels such as Hunger Games, dancing, having a try a violin, drawing, long boarding, meeting people, partying, the times you were in volleyball, frisbee, visiting your lola's, your cousins, the times you get to see your father, and also how you love your mom no matter what. I also liked that you're real close to your brother. I found it very hard to be close to my brothers until recently.

I talked to her almost every day, even though we were only on a couple dates. At Boracay where I could have been caught up by having a great time, you still managed to be on my mind. I saw a cute pair of earrings I thought just maybe you'd wear, and I'm glad I bought them, no one's ever appreciated a tiny gift like that from me as much as you did. That made me pretty happy. That happened on a most amazing February 4th. It was the first time I really saw you walking straight towards me, and I noticed myself thinking you look beautiful. It was kinda silly that I told you we'd go to a nice chocolate cafe that I couldn't even find, but we both thought it was kinda funny and had a great time anyways. Seeing you meet up with Bianca was real cool actually. She was kidding about us being together sometime soon and we both smirked at the thought. It was real cool because I saw how friendly you are towards pretty much everyone and I do appreciate that about you. Simply scooting our chairs real close beside each other at the table had me feel warm in a good way. We had an awesome time looking at cookbooks at Fully Booked. I had you in my arms for the first time, I enjoyed holding you so I asked you to turn the pages while I held the books. We were messing around with each other too and that was fun. I slipped my hand onto yours and we never really let go the rest of that night. That tiny candle lit table on the side of TGI's holds some great memories for me now. Holding your hand the entire time sitting just across you is one experience I enjoy most. I didn't want to let you go another time without telling you I liked you. Seeing my car, I turned around and we pressed against each other as our lips moved to meet. Time slowed down and I felt you like no way I had before. You kissed me back each time and in my mind we didn't say goodbye as I held close to the thought. I asked to see you again next Saturday. You told me I had you off-guard, and I soon enough told you I was seeing my special someone the Saturday after. You said you'd hug me to death and I told you I'd kiss you just as much.

So one week passed by and I saw my special girl meeting me at the bookstore I first held her close at. I told her I love her, she asked if it was too soon, and I said it wouldn't be if it was meant to happen. The first time I got too see you rest peacefully on my shoulder was on our way from Salcedo. On that day we both asked to be each other's valentine. After plenty of worry, we managed to actually see each other the night of Valentine's. I was glad to give you Dougie who you really love, and also those cookies you said you liked, but before that I asked for us to begin just where we left off. I found it nice that we both knew your mom hated it but we had our hands play the whole time.

A while later on, you got badly sick and I honestly worried for you. You were feeling bad for a long time. Hey even during that time, I got to see you, and I introduced you to my father. It must be real hard for anything to stop us. The last couple times I saw you, I thought were awesome. Hunger Games and Red Mango, it was great. Your eyes, they're amazing especially how they dilate when you look into mine.

Now darling, tonight you're graduated, and may I say it again, I think you're amazing right now, and you're gonna keep becoming more and more amazing all your life. I wish you good luck and the best times at college! Always take care for me, you're too precious to allow getting hurt. I love you like nothing else, and you're truly the most amazing half of me. I love you.

,Edward

The 31st of March

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_You would still be holding me like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._


End file.
